She Said
by NightBirdxx
Summary: Tenten is poisoned on a mission, and suddenly her future is stolen from her, leaving her angry, sad and confused. She didn't want to die, no. That wasn't something she was planning on doing. But fate says otherwise, no matter how much she doesn't want to believe it. The tale of a dying girl, her denial, her pain and her acceptance.


**Day one:**

She looked down the cliff with a heavy heart. The night was quiet and cold; the only sound heard was the waves against the rock below. One would say she was empty, but such was not the case. Her head stirred with emotions and questions, though her face was blank. Her face was blank because she was strong, and the strong do not show their feeling.

They do not tell the world how terrible everything was for them, they never complain, they never cried. Fuck, she didn't cry. She'd never cry. No matter how badly her eyes were prickling with moisture, she would never cry.

Then how come she was sobbing now, face twisted in bottled up agony? Because in truth, she wasn't strong. She wanted to cry, she wanted her friends to comfort her. She wanted to tell the world what she was feeling.

She threw her head back and screamed, breath rising and swirling, disappearing in the autumn air. She screamed, she cried, she yelled at the moon, at the stars, at the universe, demanding it returned everything it stole from her. She wanted her future back. She screamed, relishing that no one could hear her, but secretly hoping someone could. Her voice was tossed in the wind, muted by the great sea and darkness of the night. Lost to the nothingness.

She stopped, lightheaded and lonely, finally giving up.

There was nothing, there was no hope. No one would come and swipe her off her feet, no one would save her. Who could save someone who had fallen so deep? So deep that not a soul could ever hear her from the bottom of her well, so deep that she smiled a fake smile and pretended all was well. Who could pity someone who's nothing more than a mask?

She who was overlooked, the girl in the background. Who would mourn someone they didn't even know? Who would shed tears for a stranger?

She dropped to her knees and stared at her hands.

No one could save me now, she said.

**Day four:**

The headaches stared. Pain erupted, resonating through her skull. Tsunade looked at her with sad eyes, offering her the strongest pain killers they had. She declined. Because she was strong. Strong enough to survive past a few minor headaches, she said. I could take it, she said.

They believed her. At least, she hoped they did. No one made anymore comments, but she knew they were keeping a close eye on her. She could feel their worried looks on her every time she stumbled, every time she pinched the bridge of her nose to avoid an oncoming migraine.

The sun suddenly became too bright, the sounds of the village too noisy. The pounding in her head doubled every time someone spoke or brightness in light changed. She flinched so hard when her landlord ringed the doorbell that she spilled her tea. She also noticed Neji was purposefully gentler in training, less criticism, more praise. Lee was being less loud; Gai-sensei being was less... Youthful.

It hurt to see her friends change because of her. Thankfully, only her teammates and a few medics knew so far. And she was planning on keeping it that way.

There would be no use in telling others anyways, they'd just fuss and fret over nothing. Because it was nothing.

It was nothing and it would always be nothing, she said.

**Day nine:**

The looks of pity continued. She wanted to turn around and yell at them all, to scream that yes, she was alright and no, she didn't need a break. She was perfectly fine and capable, no matter what they said. Even when she passed out on the training field, of course she was still perfectly fine.

Why worry over something that didn't exist?

It isn't healthy to be in such denial that you're ignoring its existence, Shizune had told her. It also isn't healthy to stress so much, she bit back, perhaps more harshly then intended. Realizing her offensive manners, she hastily apologized, and ran home.

Curled up in a fetal position on her bed, she whimpered and clutched her head. Shit, it hurt so badly. No matter what she did, the pain and memories wouldn't go away, floating in her mind, taunting her. A dim reminder that this was how she'd spend the last of her-

No! No, that was ridiculous. She had plenty of time to do things, the migraines would eventually pass and everything would go back to normal. All the pain, all pressure, all the doubts, they would go away. Then she'd go back to living her life as she once did, happy, carefree, ignored.

It'll pass, she said.

**Day eleven:**

All her missions were canceled. Apparently, until she got better and could have better focus, she was suspended. They knew that was just another way of saying it wasn't safe for her anymore. Well, she assumed that, anyways.

The pain was worse. Her joints ached everyday when she got up in the morning; tasks that were usually easy to perform were harder, more tenuous. She missed the simple things in life, things that people took advantages of and didn't know they where blessings.

Her steps were slower. Lee even offered to carry her on his back! Can you believe it? They'll just think it's training, he said. I'm fine, she replied. He went quiet after that.

She could help herself, no matter how sick she'd become. No matter how much she wanted to give up, to collapse in the middle of the training field and mourn herself, she wouldn't. Because she was strong.

I don't need any of your help, she said.

**Day eighteen:**

She slowly blinked the bright white walls and sterile smell of the hospital made her frown. It's been at least three day since she was stuck in here, bedridden and hopeless. They, Neji, Lee and Gai-sensei visited her every day, checking up on her, trying to cheer her up, bringing flowers. How unlike them, she'd always think. How'd a single person like herself change them so much? The question still bothers her, annoying and unanswered.

She glanced out her window, watching as fat, heavy snowflakes fell from the heavens, whitening the scenery with its purity. It was rare that there was snow in the winter in the Fire Country. Children gathered in clusters outside the Academy, laughing and playing, carefree as children were supposed to be. She longed to play as they did, to feel the refreshing coolness of the flakes as they melted against her tongue.

Her thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice. What are you doing here? It asked. She turned to see familiar pink hair and green eyes, worried and confused. What happened? Sakura asked. Nothing, she said, I'm just a little sick.

The rosette's eyebrows shot up in suspicion. It looks a lot worse than a little, she observed. The medic closed the distance between the two, taking a seat on her hospital bed. The other moved a bit giving her more room. No one's seen you for days, she said, and now you show up out of nowhere, looking like a living ghost.

The other stayed silent for a little while, eyes downcast. Finally, she answered. I only have a week left, she said in a quiet voice. I could feel the poison running through my veins.

There they sat, both soaking up the stillness, one in horror, and the other in painful waiting. But she never expected the medic to wrap her in a hug. She never expected they both break into sobs, soaking each other's shoulders. She never expected Sakura to whisper, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, over and over. What was she sorry about? It wasn't her fault.

It wasn't anyone's fault but hers; she was the one who was careless. Nevertheless, she said nothing, weeping and crying and praying that this wasn't how it was going to end. Praying that no one else would have to carry the horrible burden of knowing.

Please, please don't tell anyone, she said.

**Day twenty-two:**

She couldn't even move. When the teammates refused to leave her side, the hospital staff started to bring them cafeteria food to them, know from many experiences that there were worse ways people acted when they watched a loved one dying. Sakura came often, bring words of encouragement, promising she hadn't told anyone, scolding her saying it'd hurt them more if they found out only after she'd... Sakura never finished her sentence, turning away, face burning in shame. She could say it. It stuck like a lump in her throat, words trapped.

It's okay, she said.

They'd be strong enough to take it, she said.

**Day twenty-four:**

One more day. One more day, and that was it.

Somebody, please save me, she said.

**Day twenty-five:**

It was time. She honestly thought it wouldn't end like this, but as this finished line came closer, her reality became clearer. Before she thought she'd end more in a bang, in some flashy and heroic way on the battle field, not slowly rotting in a sterile, white hospital cot.

Each breath hurt, the rise and fall of her chest gradually became shallower and slower. Her teammates plus a few others (Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura) crowded around her bed, and watched as a tragedy unfolded in front of their eyes. She felt almost uncomfortable under so many pairs of eyes, and would've squirmed if she could.

Her vision started blurring. Black crept in from the corners of her vision. She was tired. Holy shit, was she tried. Her body kept telling her to sleep, to rest, that it'll all be good in the morning. No! She desperately cried to herself. No...

But she was so tired. So exhausted, so tired of living. She did what she had to right? She learned to live and learned to love, to lie when she had to, to speak truth when she needed to. That was enough. Her eyes slowly closed, thankful of the sudden peace that swept over her soul, and then... Then she was gone.

She's dead, they said.

* * *

_I stared at my body, confused. How was I there yet... here? How can I be seeing myself? Aren't I supposed to be... dead? It hit me like a pile of bricks as I watch my friends and those I love start to cry. No! I yelled at them. Stop crying! God, please stop fucking crying! I'm right here! They didn't hear me, wiping tears from their eyes as they heard the heart monitor flat-line. My stomach rose to my throat. No... No, no, no! They shouldn't be crying! I didn't want to be the source of their pain!_

_Please! I begged them, I'm fine, I'm not hurting any longer! Please! _

Please..._ I'm right..._

_Here..._

**Seventy years later (AKA day twenty-five thousand, four hundred and eighty):**

As soon as my pearl white eyes closed, I opened them again to find me staring at my own body.

...What?

"Took you long enough." An painfully old memory of a voice said. I spun around, only to see me long lost teammate smiling at me, familiar amber eyes bright and shining. She looked at the other 'me'. "You know... I'm almost kind of glad I died before the wrinkles settled in." My gut lurched, tears burning at the corners of my eyes. It was her. But it couldn't be. But it was.

"T-Tenten...?"

"Come on!" She laughed, pulling me by the wrist, "The others and I've been waiting for a while for you to show up!"

I couldn't even say anything, shocked silent. She ran up to a bright light, still dragging me, then stopped. Turning to me, she grinned then stepped into it, as if it was a door.

Follow me, she said.

* * *

A/N: What is _up _with me lately and these angst tragedy stories? D: Whatever, I tried making the end as nice as possible, I think it turned out rather fine. So perfect and sweet your tooth will ache.

Reviews make me very, very happy!

Woops, forgot to add the funeral, but I'm too lazy right now. Who knows, maybe I'll comeback and write it. Maybe.


End file.
